


Rooftop Shenanigans

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woohoo, my first smut! As always, dedicated to Abbie ~ Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rooftop Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, my first smut! As always, dedicated to Abbie ~ Cassie

The roof of the school was cold, but Dean couldn’t feel it. Every time he moved a little, his shoulder brushed against Castiel’s, releasing a new wave of nervous butterflies every time. His body ached, torn between wanting to run away and wanting to touch Castiel and never stop. Castiel seemed to be in the same boat though, perhaps with less running away. Lunch was almost over though, so if they were going to do something, they had to do it fast.

Dean watched as Castiel chewed his lip, fighting the rising urge to kiss the shit out of him. These feelings were completely new to Dean, he’s never wanted to touch somebody quite this much before. Since their first accidental kiss in the bathroom, Dean hadn’t talked and they had barely touched each other. 

**********************************************************

Castiel was fucking horny. Dean had been silent since Castiel had kissed him in the bathroom, which was starting to worry Cas a little, but Dean wasn’t moving away so he was taking that as a good sign. Knowing he had to do something soon, he cleared his throat quietly.

“Can I do something, please?”

***********************************************************

Dean’s heart stopped and he found himself nodding. He only fully realised what he had agreed to when Castiel was on his knees in front of him, and he wanted it far too much to stop. Castiel reached for his jeans, stopping just before his fingers made contact and looking up to catch Dean’s gaze, waiting for permission.

“Y-Yes..” Dean whispered, and that was all Castiel needed. His fingers made quick work of Dean’s belt and zipper, soon exposing him to the air. He shivered slightly, but soon grew accustomed to the new temperature.

************************************************************

Castiel grinned to himself when he saw that Dean was hard, pearly drops of precome starting to form at the tip. He kissed those away, eliciting a shiver from the younger boy. This just spurred Castiel on more, sliding Dean’s cock into his mouth as far as he could. He paused for a minute, allowing the weight to become comfortable on his tongue before starting to move. Dean made a strangled moan noise, prompting Castiel to look up. Dean’s face was flushed with arousal, and his mouth was slightly open. His hands gripped at the bench they had been sitting on, and honestly? Castiel had never seen anything hotter in his life.

Cas went back to focusing on the sloppy blowjob he was giving. His jaw was starting to ache, but Dean looked like he was ready to come any second, so Castiel hung in there. As predicted, after almost a minute his mouth flooded with bitter warm come, which he swallowed (mostly).   
Dean cried out when he came, gripping tighter at the seat and whimpering after. Castiel quickly cleaned him up, tucking him back into his boxers and kissed his cheek quickly. 

“Meet me by the gates after school, okay?” He grinned and walked off, as the bell rang for class.

******************************************************

Dean was late for class that day for the first time ever.


End file.
